


Proclivity

by Kittaebrat



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anime, Blood, F/M, Manga, Poor Rei, Reader-Insert, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Suzuya Juuzou, headcanons, headcanons series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittaebrat/pseuds/Kittaebrat
Summary: What made him turn around and walk away from the ghoul?His mind ran around in overlapping circles at why he would allow an undeveloped murderer free after he had just successfully gotten rid of his own ghoul guardian.It wouldn’t be until your subsequent encounter with him would he truly comprehend what you were. That you weren’t an ordinary ghoul.More of an… unusual case.
Relationships: Suzuya Juuzou & Reader, Suzuya Juuzou/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for taking so long and only coming out with this but, I decided to make this into a series of headcanons since it would most likely be a super long post if I don’t split it. I hope you like it! It’s the first time I ever write headcanons so please forgive me for the different format. Enjoy<3  
\----------------  
Prompt (Requested by @hyena-of-the-north): “Nsfw Yandere Juuzou Suzuya headcanons with a reader who is a ghoul and ends up as a pet or slave or something along those lines where he gets obsessed with you.”

  * The first time Juuzou encountered her was during the mission to hunt down Big Madam.
  * It’s been a number of years since he was in the filthy pools of blood and guts, his disordered mind’s sole purpose was to please ‘Mama’.
  * There he was back in the dress and wig like he used to do many times before. She would enjoy that.
  * Black and black on pale skin, Juuzou’s red eyes scanned the bidders, all of the high-class ghouls covered with masks that didn’t hold back their desperate hunger.
  * He was merely overpriced food to the cruel beasts, his blood's scent wafted under their sensitive noses to strike their fancy.
  * Curious and hungry, the ghouls started salivating at the edge of their seats with anticipation when they leaned closer to the overhanging balcony.
  * Juuzou simply smiled before he stomped his prosthetic leg against the ground and revealed its proper nature.
  * The moment passed instantly. The ghouls around him were too slow to dodge as the knives cut through the acrid air and lodged themselves into multiple heads from left to right.
  * Screams echoed out through the hall as the ghouls ran away from the chaotic scene, afraid of this doll-like ‘girl’ who was no average human.
  * Juuzou didn’t leave them anytime to run, the floor already cleared of the clown ghouls who held him captive.
  * “The Doves set up a trap!” Madam heard her servant scream to the panicked crowd as her haughty eyes met the Dove’s, his little bell jingling the only words between them.
  * Juuzou was quick to tail after the Black Rabbit when he appeared.
  * He reached the top of the chairs and cornered the ghoul; however, he was at a disadvantage without Jason.
  * He tore off the wig and pled to himself for Hanbee to appear.
  * In a short time, he met up with Urie and Mutsuki.
  * The three of them were surrounded by the guards from Aogiri.
  * Meanwhile, the SS rate Big Madame was ready to eat, her big and bulbous body salivating for the black-haired half-ghoul that slid down her parched throat.
  * His consciousness on the aggressive edge of his mind, his muscles burning as he pushed her jaws apart and jumped away with a kick to her face.
  * “Achievements, achievements, achievmeeeeeents. I want more, more, more.”
  * Mutsuki can only crawl to her injured teammate who lost his mind by severely underestimating the SS ghoul.
  * Madam pushed herself forward from off the ledge of the stairs, her long kagune slithering along behind her.
  * “I’ve bid the highest number, so I’m taking you home… and I’m going to rip that brat apart and then eat him. Sounds good, doesn’t it?”
  * Juuzou appeared with a slash of his scythe, Jason finally in his arms when Hanbee and the Suzuya squad finally arrived.
  * Juuzou stared into the burning eyes of his previous guardian, blood under his eyes and dripping from his sensitive lips.
  * “Hello, Mama.”
  * Madam understood. No, she knew there was no winning against Juuzou, the demon child that she raised to be the best executioner in the auctions.
  * She can only run and wonder where the Hell were her guards and what were they doing while her “Rei-chan” hunted her down like a pig for slaughter.
  * “Are you defying Mama?! Even though I raised you. Do you bear a grudge against you Mama?! Is that it?!” The ghoul tried to reason.
  * Juuzou recalled the times when he would be seated between her legs and she would teach him about the giraffes and the animals out in the world.
  * “I’ll apologise, and am going to atone in any way possible too…! So… Don’t kill me…”
  * He recalled the time when she lifted his dress and forcibly brought down her hammer on him.
  * “Mama, they were only wounds. All I miss are the wounds,” he said as he rubbed the stitches on his arms.”No matter what they say about you. The wounds were something from you. I don’t bear any grudges against you.”
  * “This is just work.”
  * Madam clicked her tongue before she screamed at the boy, her words filled with anger, desperation and hate.
  * “If you ever think I ever loved you then you’re-“
  * Juuzou merely watched his squad slice through the massive woman, his ears covered by Hanbee's gentle hands.
  * “Goodbye, Father.”
  * After those moments, Hanbee escorted him away, his emotions confused and not sure what to be.
  * Since the Owl chased Investigator Sasaki out of the ruined hall, the auction pit was pretty much empty.
  * He walked around with no particular thought in mind, a little boy lost in the bloody halls of an auction.
  * It was unusually dull, considering there were multiple ghouls fighting the special class investigators.
  * He walked to the small faux stone building that the clowns came from, streaks of black and crimson splattered against the waxy floors and the box he stood on at the beginning of all of this.
  * He already felt Abara’s eyes on him for a while now as he swiftly climbed the box and gave the pit a quick look.
  * He narrowed his eyes.
  * It wasn’t the same as the one he remembers. It was ridiculously small. Too clean and polished compared to the playground he used to play in. Every desperate stab staining the cobblestones that cut into the soles of his sore feet. His ragged clothes and dishevelled hair a distinctive colour once he runs after the ‘opponent’.
  * An echoing whimper.
  * His burning carmine eyes revealed themselves from under his pale lids, strands of his hair strayed onto his forehead.
  * Abara wasn’t there.
  * His eager eyes turned to the extended dome.
  * There were no secret doors or traps inside, he would know.
  * So, who would be dumb enough to hide there?
  * He foolishly thought it must be a rookie investigator.
  * He might as well cheer himself up.
  * In the blink of an eye, Jason’s jagged tips were posed a centimetre away from someone’s exposed neck.
  * “Peek-a-boo.”
  * The secure hold on his quinque faltered for a fraction of a second, his prying curiosity piquing at the being he found inside.
  * A ghoul was curled up inside the inner top of the dome, its shaking hands stained with its own blood (How odd, a ghoul with a wound?) that came from its nimble fingers.
  * The glossy plastic was broken and cut into its skin; its feet bare against the cracked walls.
  * Juuzou did something he never imagined he would ever do, he pulled away and carefully removed Jason out of its -her- sight.
  * However, even without the visible presence of the ghoul slaying tool, the boy’s actions were already a red flag to be tense.
  * Why wasn’t she dead yet?
  * Why didn’t he slay her?
  * Juuzou didn’t know the answer to his own questions, but he knew she might be able to answer his other enquiries.
  * “Little ghoul, who are you?”
  * His voice was vacant of the young chuckles he traditionally produces, the sound melodious like the bell that hung from his neck.
  * He knew she’d most likely not answer if her harsh and laboured breathing was anything to go by…
  * They only stood like that for who knows how long.
  * His red eyes stared impassively into the wide ones that stood out in the darkness of the dome. Only red glowed back from the semi-darkness, like a rose growing in the abyss.
  * His eyes adjusted, ultimately allowing his gaze to wander down her battered body, a tattered black dress the only similarity between them.
  * He saw no kagune or veins around her pitch-black scleras.
  * ‘How odd’ he thought again, his calloused fingers came up to toy and pull at the threads under his lips.
  * Pink, red and black.
  * “P-please! Don’t kill me.”
  * He felt small tingles of some unknown feelings go up and down his arms, his head perking up in anticipation at what she said.
  * He should have killed her.
  * It’s his job, yet he couldn't get this feeling at the back of his throat to leave.
  * It isn’t her beauty. He’s killed many ghouls that instantly make her softness look like nothing when compared.
  * It isn’t her voice. He’s heard many songbirds and radiant angels sing before her but always reaped at the end.
  * Then, what made him turn around and walk away from the ghoul?
  * His mind ran around in overlapping circles at why he would allow an undeveloped murderer free after he had just successfully gotten rid of his own ghoul guardian.
  * It wouldn’t be until your subsequent encounter with him would he truly comprehend what you were. That you weren’t an ordinary ghoul.
  * More of an… unusual case.


	2. : 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What made him turn around and walk away from the ghoul?
> 
> His mind ran around in overlapping circles at why he would allow an undeveloped murderer free after he had just successfully gotten rid of his own ghoul guardian.
> 
> It wouldn’t be until your subsequent encounter with him would he truly comprehend what you were. That you weren’t an ordinary ghoul.
> 
> More of an… unusual case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took a while to write… I wanted to start writing it after I finished the first part but things came up. Hopefully, after I finish what’s next on my WIP list I’ll prioritise this third chapter. Now, everybody please stay safe and keep some social distance. And before we start, I moved my other kpop stories on to a new blog called @kittaebrat (on Tumblr). To new beginnings and a better 2020 TT ! <3
> 
> Also, a very important thing. In this timeline, Shinohara died in the battle instead of going into a coma for years. :))))  
\----------------  
Prompt (Requested by @hyena-of-the-north): “Nsfw Yandere Juuzou Suzuya headcanons with a reader who is a ghoul and ends up as a pet or slave or something along those lines where he gets obsessed with you.”

  * It’s been one month since the Auction Mop-up Operation and Juuzou saw that petrified ghoul.

  * The Quinx Squad, Hanbee and Suzuya himself were celebrating Christmas in investigator Sasaki’s home, the living room and kitchen decorated with mistletoe, fake snow and multicoloured ornaments.

  * His mind has been busy for weeks, the answers never seeming to come together in his mind like a blank puzzle with no pattern or trail to follow.

  * In fact, so busy that he mistook Christmas for Halloween, his attire akin to that of a modern-day vampire in a bloody suit accompanying a pair of fake fangs.

  * He still couldn’t comprehend what made him let it live, the sound of his footsteps as he left the halls still echoing against his drums.

  * A crash disrupted his train of thoughts, an ornament that slipped from Shirazu’s fumbling hands was laying in shards on the hardwood floor.

  * Without hesitation, Saskaki was pulling the younger investigators away, his instincts commanding him to get everybody away from the crash even though they mostly had hard ghoul-like skin.

  * Everyone was too distracted by the cracked glass, their human nature promptly showing with their fight-or-flight response, too distracted to notice the ruby eyed investigator slipping out of the front door.

  * Suzuya naturally threw on his bloody suit’s oversized jacket and carefully rolled up its ample sleeves, the frigid weather not deterring him from his hasty escape.

  * He ran away from the house, avoiding Abara's sharp eyes which only a few have been able to miraculously escape his peripheral vision.

  * Suzuya walked leisurely down the frost-covered obscure streets, the ground only covered in sheets of frozen rainwater from the daily December showers.

  * He desperately wanted to think alone tonight. No distractions.

  * He walked up and down a collection of cobbled roads, his ankle beginning to get colder and colder with the raw wind that ran aimlessly between his graceful legs.

  * He wouldn’t uncover anything on his walk, the streets vacant but the overhead lights twinkling in the overhanging trees. Only warmth was seen from the neighbouring buildings.

  * Why did he leave? Was he lonely? Was he merely seeking an unusual companion to keenly enjoy the prolonged silence?

  * Rei kept walking aimlessly down the decorated streets with a peculiar rhythm in his noiseless steps and a bounce in his ominous hum.

  * He undoubtedly shouldn’t have been out there. Even though the familiar streets are commonly vacant of helpless civilians those historic nights, there’s always a chance that he could be overwhelmingly outnumbered and undoubtedly get his peculiar costume stained.

  * He wistfully recalled the times when it rained incessantly and Shinohara would give him his jacket, the older man’s uniform getting soaked with water like how Suzuya’s feet were drowning in blood as a scrapper.

  * Shinohara was gone, he recognised that. However, there are some critical moments where he could feel him nearby.

  * A familiar figure passively watching over him, protective like a pale shadow in the dark. Part of the void but there to gently help.

  * Juuzou rested on a bench, Sasaki’s home a lost destination and thought.

  * A generous handful of cars drove down the road, their white light passing like a whisper under the bright fairy lights above him, a golden filter settling on his pale skin.

  * They zoomed past him with the cold breeze behind them, the complementary strands of his raven hair tickling his burning cheeks.

  * The silence returns. With cherry red eyes, he smilingly watched the flashing lights above him, the prominent constellation of luminous dots stitched together into an arch.

  * The breezy wind murmured tenderly in his ears, the far-off sounds of cars fading away with the rest of the Ward…

  * The unmistakable sound of a fierce crash wrenched him from the peace, the vexatious racket ongoing behind him.

  * He stood up and cautiously turned with an inquisitive look painting his features, his hands coming down to pat down the side of his prosthetic.

  * He walked down the dimly lit alleyway, his humorous mouth posed with a radiant smile. He heartily hoped he wouldn't get his modest outfit stained.

  * His childlike personality continued to abundantly show, his eager hands clasped behind his back while a pleasant hum began to chant from his lips again. The vibrations in his throat getting deeper like the fierce excitement coursing through his body.

  * What he unearthed wasn’t a street cat or a ghoul.

  * Laying by the pair of boxes and metal pipes was a calmly sleeping Yukinori Shinohara with his quinque, Demon Yamada 1, placed right next to him on the filthy floor of an alleyway.

  * His eyes widened in shock, the man who died passionately defending the city and willingly sacrificed himself to defeat the Owl was sleeping soundly in the middle of a cold alleyway.

  * Juuzou reasonably believed his eager eyes were betraying him, the older man slumped against the fierce cold, cement wall.

  * With every fleeting second, his visible breath partially hitched when his eyes kept going back and forth between the formidable weapon and its owner.

  * He instantly noticed his numb hands were shaking; the pale skin dry and stretched thin as his belief for that precise moment.

  * An uncharacteristic sob latched to the tissue in his throat, the memories of the Owl Suppression Operation rising up to the surface. How the real One-Eyed Owl viciously severed his leg to properly match the younger investigator's, the metal of his prosthetic too cold against the skin of his stump.

  * The snow and frost on the floor prompted him of how easily it could be stained with the precious blood of a human, a ghoul, and animal.

  * His breath hitched again when he gently poked the body’s leg, snatching his fingers away when all he felt under was the softness and tenderness of skin pushing back against his digits.

  * Before the mild panic properly began to aggregate, the adrenaline intensified by tenfold.

  * It was a hasty decision.

  * For once he was grateful for intentionally leaving behind 13’s Jason, the scythe always hard to manage when both of his hands were occupied.

  * As his thoughts were scattered like the descending snowflakes, he didn't realise how much lighter the man felt as he gently picked him up and heaved him onto his back.

  * Suitcase in hand, the young special class investigator pulled the discovered body of the woman down the streets barren of life other than the twinkling lights and dimly lit windows.

  * The last remaining part of her kagune evaporated into thin air, the unstable RC particles eagerly joining the frost floating away.


End file.
